Our Little Drunken Secret
by Mill Qs
Summary: When Colonel Mustang takes the crew drinking, could something happen with him and Hawkeye? Read and find out!kinda ooc/au but im not really sure if it is... XP R&R!


**Our Little Drunken Secret**

A normal day in Central Command left everyone exhausted and bored. Colonel Roy Mustang on the other hand was not bored; he was so far past bored, he was in actual pain. He sat at his desk pinching his ear over and over just for the plain fact that it passed time. Nothing bored him more than a usual day at work: paperwork properly stacked untouched on his desk, Hawkeye eying him for more than two hours to make him do _something_, and the usual alcohol craving that struck him around this time of day. Roy Mustang was not an alcoholic, but he needed to quench his monotony somehow and alcohol had never failed him before. But he hated drinking alone and he had no date ideas.

"Let's go to a bar tonight. As a membership training sort of thing," he suggested with a hopeful expression, "It'll be fun."

All the men agreed, leaving one female officer signing various papers with a concentrating expression on her face.

"No," was Riza Hawkeye's answer. Never looking up from her work or speaking with anything in her voice other than annoyance, she said, "go without me."

Mustang moped in his chair for a while and thought to make a deal, "I will finish all my paperwork on time for a week if you come with us to the bar. Come on, it wouldn't be fun without you."

"That is what you _should _be doing anyways, sir, and besides, I don't drink much," the sluggish man's lieutenant stated.

With a sigh and a grumble, he went back to his unproductivity, and after a while, she sighed with visible irritation and reluctantly agreed, "Two weeks."

The group all moved quickly after quitting time. Everyone was excited because of their lieutenant joining them. In all truth, they were hoping the lieutenant would get too drunk to be uptight and they can see what her drunken habits include. Jean Havoc would always end up trying to make out with the next living female thing in the room, Kain Fuery would start break things and try to repair them again, resulting in an even more broken mess, Breda would eat anything that is, or _was_ edible; the crew had once found him eating a dried up pickle. Falman would just fall sleep and Roy Mustang always ended with a miniskirt rant, or calling his lieutenant for no reason.

When they arrived at the bar, they sat on stools in front of a middle aged man on the opposite side asking what they wanted. They had all ordered and started a casual-bar conversation. Sports, women, work and so on were spoken of between the men, and only the men. Riza Hawkeye sat on the last stool of their lot with Mustang on her left. She just sat, sipping her liquor. She was bored. All she wanted to do was go home and cuddle with her puppy.

Roy mustang enjoyed himself as he pressured his most loyal subordinate into drinking almost eight glasses of scotch; she seemed drunk but honestly, she was not as intoxicated as she let on.

She suddenly looked up to a man's pleading stare masked in fake pleasure. She shifted slightly to meet his gaze as she leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked for a moment but he kissed her back with great passion, making everything stop. Their jobs, reputations, everything went down into nothing because this was their moment. "I love you," he said in only a whisper and only truth in his eyes as he faced her with a pleading look as if saying_ please love me back._

Her face was blank for a moment, processing what he had just said to her.

"I love you," he repeated, still hopeful.

"I love you too," she said, ignoring all the consequences of those four words, "but let's keep it to ourselves," she continued, inwardly reluctant to her own suggestion.

"Sure. Our little drunken secret," he agreed before he went to acting incredibly intoxicated to escape suspicion.

The next day was hell for almost everyone at the office as they were all dying of headaches. No one remembered what had happened last night. Suddenly, Riza Hawkeye walked in with the morning's paperwork and a stern look in her eye; she had drunk the most but somehow had no trace of a hangover whatsoever.

"Let's go out drinking again," Roy suggested with a great big smile on his face as everyone groaned, all except Riza Hawkeye, who smiled softly.

**A/N: OMG! I finished one more! This marks the 3****rd**** consecutive fanfics this month/since I started writing XP Hope you liked! R&R please~3**


End file.
